Persephone Complex
by Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy
Summary: I'm Sukoshi, Sakura's guardian angel. I have to save her from the Lords of Death in the underworld. The catch- she's already eaten and slept there for TWO DAYS. It's a shame she didn't learn from Persephone's mistakes. SasuSaku ItaOC oneshot COMPLETE


12-22-11

Disclaimer: I only own Angel and Kyoko.

This idea has been stewing around for awhile so I decided to type it up for you (any of you who might like it). I love the story of Persephone and Hades, in case you couldn't tell that myth was my inspiration. Oh, and I know quite a few of the Naruto characters are OOC- they have to be for this story to work.

_**Sleep**_/_**Unconsciousness**_ -means next day/whenever she next wakes.

00000 means a time skip of whatever length is written after.

_Persephone Complex_

She just had to get herself kidnapped. She just had to eat, drink, and sleep while in the underworld. She just had to call for my help **two days** later. I mean, I may be her guardian angel but honestly, I can't do everything for her- like convince the Lords of Death to free her, especially since I didn't know which one had her. I **told** her not to eat, drink, or sleep in either the underworld or the Faerie Realms. Neither the wind rushing through my unbound hair or the rhythmic beating of my silvery-white wings calmed my fury at her stupidity. She had done all three of the things you **never** do in either places. I sighed- she just never learned and now her naivety had gotten her into severe trouble.

I was so screwed. **Someone**, or **some**_**thing**_, was going to kill me for this. I landed right before I reached the gate and it's tall, imposing demon guardian. I walked forward hiding my slight nervousness and stopped in front of Kyuubi. "And where are you going my little angel?" His deep growl shook the ground under my feet slightly- just enough to throw me slightly off balance. "To berate my human ward about her foolish choices." His laugh was an even deeper rumble that shook the ground harder. "No harm to my masters and I shall let you pass- if they are harmed, I get to keep you. Forever." The way his red eyes raked over me let me know what my place would be as 'his'.

I nodded and pulled out the containment unit- tossing it off to the side of the large, imposing demon. It shattered on impact and out rose another demon, slightly smaller and more red than orange, all nine of her tails tipped with black. She inclined her head towards me and I smiled- she deserved to be free. My stomach still sank- the kami were normally forgiving but I had just released a very powerful demon. I was so dead when the kami finally turned to me and my actions. Punishment would be swift and painful then. I shook off my trepidation and continued towards my goal.

I flew to the castle where the lords dwelled and landed in what should be the courtyard. I walked through the open double doors which slammed closed behind me. I gulped quietly but kept moving until I reached the throne room. I walked through the tall, dark doors and stopped only when I reached the middle of the floor. I studied the young males- well technically they were immortal, as ageless as the kami and I. I looked at the elder male first- long, dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothing. The younger was similar- dark blue, almost black, hair, dark eyes, dark clothing. Then there was Sakura, kneeling by the younger brother.

"It's not every day we see an angel down here, especially not a guardian angel." I sighed, ignored the younger lord, and crossed my arms. "Well, you've certainly gotten yourself into a bit of serious trouble now haven't you darling?" The pinkette's green eyes flashed at me in anger. "It wasn't my fault! You're supposed to protect me!" Fury swept over me as I unfurled my wings halfway- a warning sign she wouldn't recognize or understand but one that they could read and understand as easily as if I spoken.

I raised my voice to a level that would make it boom around the empty room- a powerful sound meant to make enemies cower. "I am your guardian _**not**_ your protector! You are supposed to protect yourself- I've told you time and again not to eat, drink, or sleep in the underworld or the Faerie Realms. You did anyway." I folded my wings back with an audible snap. "You must live with the consequences…" I lowered my eyes and my voice with a resigned sigh. "…and so must I…"

I raised a sharp glance back to her. "This is your fault." My quiet voice was filled with venom. I turned my gaze to the smirking elder brother. "How about a deal- if you can think of a way to escape successfully we will let you go. If you fail you both will remain with us. Forever." I opened to object but Sakura's hopeful and triumphant voice spoke before I could. "Deal!" I felt horror slam into me as he nodded- accepting her answer as our answer. I groaned.

"You baka! What is wrong with you?" Her confused but offended gaze sent the message I needed. I face palmed and groaned again. "You don't even know what you've done." I sighed heavily and began to ascend the steps to collect my partner. I had walked straight- I was right beside the elder brother now. I was close enough to him to touch him if I had the desire to. That's when the kami decided to strip me of my wings and banish me to the life of a Fallen.

My load shriek of pain surprised Sakura who reached for me, asking if I was alright. I dropped to the ground and screamed as my wings were forced to straighten out. Fire seared me where they were connected to me. The searing got worse when the strong tugging began- tears shot to my eyes and fell as the pain continued. Then there was a horrible **rip**…and they were gone. My vision went white, and there was nothing but pain, then black, freeing me from it.

_**Unconsciousness **_

When I stirred from my forced 'nap' I found myself cradled in strong arms against a muscled chest. I lifted my head away from its comfortable resting place and stared at the elder of the lords. He glanced down at me and held my apathetic, half-asleep gaze with his dark, fathomless eyes. "Feeling better my pet?" I blinked, ignored my new pet name, and returned to my new favorite sleeping position- using him as my pillow since he obviously didn't mind. I yawned slightly and drifted back to sleep on his shoulder.

_**Sleep**_

The next time I woke it was dark- full, complete, **total** dark. I had heard stories of the impenetrable darkness of the underworld but it was different when you were actually experiencing it. I did not like it and whimpered slightly to myself. An arm pulled me back into a muscled chest and I yelped in surprise and stiffened. "Calm yourself my pet." I relaxed, letting my body go limp against him. "Geez- way to scare me half to death." He chuckled in my ear. "You're too amusing to kill at this point in time." I rolled my eyes and curled closer to myself. I was nearly asleep when he ran his lips across my exposed throat.

I stiffened in shock- wide awake once again. "What are you doing?" He just ignored my question. "Go to sleep pet." My lip curled up with distaste. "That's kind of hard to do when the elder lord of death is running his lips across your throat like a lover would." I had the disconnected, vague feeling that I was getting too hysterical over it but I was tired and so ignored it. "The King of the Dead." I glowered into the darkness ahead of me. "When the frikin' King of the frikin' Dead is running his lips across your throat like a lover would- better?." He chuckled- how nice that he was amused at my expense. "Sleep." It was an order I was about to dispute but he pressed his lips against my throat firmly and I slipped off to sleep before I uttered even the slightest of sound.

_**Sleep**_

Bright red light woke me from the deep, dreamless slumber I had been flung into by the King of the Dead. I jerked awake, jackknifing into a sitting position. "Whew…" I brought my hands up to cradle my spinning head. "Good morning pet, did you sleep well?" I blinked at him. "Shouldn't I be with Sakura, planning our escape?" A smirk now adorned his handsome features- he'd look better with a smile. He was also shirtless- I took a quick moment to admire every little muscle. I quickly shook those thoughts from my mind- thinking like that won't help our escape. "I never specified that we would give you time to figure it out."

I smiled- admiring the corner he'd backed us into even though I was one of the victims of his silver tongued suggestion. I then frowned fiercely. "Why do you want me though?" He raised an eyebrow. "How else do I get anything out of this?" I blinked. "Well…you wouldn't…" I scowled angrily. "That baka basically gave me to you!" He moved forward, stopping right in front of me, and tangled his fingers in the hair near the back of my neck. He tilted my head back until I was looking right into my eyes. "She is innocent of that." I sighed.

I wasn't exactly thrilled by my position- my neck was completely bared to him. I felt vulnerable- so very much like a sitting duck, an easy target. Apparently my nervousness was noticeable because he smirked. "You are safe under my protection pet, calm yourself." I giggled, my previous hysteria reemerging- I was being protected by the being who would one day own my spirit, my very soul. I stopped after a few seconds though then realized that my shirt felt large- it covered me now. I frowned and tried to pull away to look down but he tightened his grip. I let out a frustrated growl and snapped at him. "Either tell me what's up with my shirt or let me go so I can check myself."

He smirked. "Nothing is wrong with your shirt, you're wearing mine." I nodded, not really paying attention, before his words sunk in. "Wait, **what**?" He still didn't release me from his grip while he leaned over, placing a knee on his bed to keep his balance, and placed his lips against my ear. "I would have been too…_tempted_ last night to sleep if I hadn't have put something more modest on you." My face had heated up but I tried to cover it with anger. "I was **unconscious**! What is wrong with you?"

His answer was probably meant to fluster me as well. "There's a beautiful young women on my bed wearing my shirt and looking generally delectable." "You are horrible." He just chuckled before running his lips all the way up my neck from my shoulder to right under my ear. I'm sure I was dark pink by then. He sighed sounding exaggeratedly disappointed and pulled away. "Unfortunately it's time for breakfast not for…the fun we could have at a later date. Come pet."

He had finally released my hair and I followed him with red cheeks- I bet he could embarrass anyone. He led me to a large room with a long table running down the middle. Sakura was sitting there with 'Lord Death' as I now called him. Sakura smiled at me and I resisted the urge to return it- I was still mad that she had dragged me into this whole thing and let me stuck with the King of the Dead- who seemed to derive a lot of pleasure from embarrassing me.

The king sat down at the head of the table and sent me an expectant look. I stared at him blankly for a whole three seconds before it clicked and I sat myself in his lap. I couldn't help but feel amused about the fact that Sakura had her own seat- beside Lord Death, but still her own. The king had immediately rested his hand on my hip possessively. I could see a few bruises peeking out of the bottom of Sakura's sleeves- seems she was being hardheaded as always. I, on the other hand, was going to make this as painless and 'wonderful' as it could be.

She sent me a confused look. "…Angel…?" I raised my cool gaze to look her right in the eye. "…are you…_ok_…?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She flashed a nervous look at the king and I smirked inwardly- I was so using this against her. I wrapped my arms around his torso, making it look as affectionate as possible- he stiffened slightly and glanced down at me. I used my hair as the curtain it had been grown out to be and showed him my most mischievous smirk- he relaxed with a small smirk of his own.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck after realizing that keeping it against his chest would **really** hurt my neck in the long run. Her incredulous gaze burned into my back but I ignored her in favor of the warmth he radiated. I purred quietly- no wonder I had slept so soundly, he was just so **warm**. I paused, remembering that he was still shirtless before I ignored it, he didn't care so why should I?

When I pulled back my bottom lip lightly collided with some food. I sent the king a questioning glance- he didn't move it away from my mouth. I opened my mouth and he dropped the food in for me to eat- I did, deciding not to ask what anything I ate **was**. He fed me every second bite or so- I found I didn't mind since Sakura was staring at me like I had grown another head or something.

Lord Death soon dragged Sakura off- leaving me alone with the king. I zoned out now- just blankly staring at the wall in front of me. Every time something bumped my lip I opened my mouth to accept the food he gave me- I was vaguely aware of my being extremely submissive towards him but he wasn't hurting me or forcing me to do anything I didn't want to do so I swept that 'problem' to the back of my mind. My lip was tapped and I opened my mouth slightly- before it was open enough to actually eat something his mouth was on mine.

I didn't have time to fight him or submit to him since he pulled away quickly but he had accomplished something- he had made me **think** about what my reaction should have been. My thought process was thoroughly screwed. His hand trailed up my back, not helping my thoughts at all, when he stopped over where my wings had been. Sadness and grief swept over me and I lowered my head. "…I'll never get to fly again…" My throat closed off then- that meant no more races in the sky.

He was close enough to hear it though- his chuckle surprised me. I raised my head up so he could see the hurt in my eyes, if he cared enough to notice that is. "You will fly once again my pet." The tiniest amount of hope began to grow inside me. "I will…?" He merely nudged my ribs lightly- I stood and tilted my head back to look up at him after he stood. He was a head taller than me; I hated being short. He smirked and pressed against me- I was flustered until I realized he was pushing me back. I stepped away- he hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me along beside him.

His hand was back on my hip- it was scary to know that I was comfortable with it, that I had gotten **used** to his touch. "Where are we going?" His smirk was back. "The throne room." I cocked my head to the side, curious but he didn't elaborate- I didn't expect him to though. I smiled slightly and continued to let him lead me, considering I hadn't been conscience when I had been brought this way- if I had been brought this way. Thinking about it made my head hurt. The doors opened for him before we were within even two feet of them.

His subjects fell silent as we entered- I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I was wearing his large black shirt. That's when I noticed that somewhere from between the table to the doors he had used his magic to replace his shirt. He led me right to the throne he had been sitting in upon my arrival. He sat down and I settled into his lap- his hand returning to my hip. Boy, where some of those women jealous of me.

A young woman with long dark hair and black eyes stepped forward. "Who is the girl my king?" I didn't like the way she called me 'girl'- I didn't like her period. His grip tightened briefly- I took it as a sign to answer her instead. "I am called Angel the Fallen." She stepped back, horror, shock and fear rushing over her features. "A Fallen…?"

I smirked darkly but didn't reply- my holier-than-thou attitude was firmly in place and she was beneath my notice now. I turned away and rested my head against the crook of his neck. She snarled and lunged at me- I sighed, having expected this. I turned back to her, my long hair floating above my shoulders, and flung out a hand, freezing her progress through the air. Their gasps confirmed my suspicion that my eyes were glowing with my powers.

"You shall die now." I swung my arm towards a wall as she shrieked in fury. A cruel, hard smirk settled on my lips as she flew through the air. She smacked into the wall with sickening crunches that confirmed her death. Her body fell to the ground limply and I noticed a pale, misty vapor hovering over the king's cupped palm- her soul. It vanished and he sent me a look I couldn't decipher, especially since I was preoccupied with guesses as to where her spirit had gone. "No one will touch her."

His possessive grip didn't move even as the speculative murmurs started- it was comfortable, comforting. They bowed slightly and one of the men called out "Long live the Lady of Death!" My gaze zeroed in on him but a deep scoff distracted me. "She's not a Lady…" I smile serenely- I'm sure some of his subjects are scared of that smile considering I had just killed someone. I turned and my eyes locked on the red eyed, redhead speaking- Kyuubi. "She looks more like a Queen to me."

His eyes hold an emotion somewhat akin to sorrow and I'm surprised that it's there. "Kyuubi…" His lips twist into a smirk as he turns and leaves- I find myself tempted to reach out for him but I stop. He had called me a Queen- Queens don't reach out to leaving demons while sitting on the king's lap. Besides, I could interrogate him when I saw him next. I leaned back into the king's chest, placing my hand over his- I could be just as possessive as him.

I tuned out and ignored all the boring legal/law related stuff after that and focused on my brother. He would be so pissed when he found out I was here with the King of the Dead- he'd be more pissed to find out that said king had laid beside me in bed, kissed me, fed me, made me sit in his lap, called me his 'pet', and touched me all the time. It would be worse when he found out I didn't even **try** to stop him. That's when I realized that I wasn't just thinking about him- he was coming. "Aniki…" My voice was soft with disbelief and horror- he couldn't have found me in the underworld.

I ran to the entrance and flung open the doors. "Naruto!" His strong arms and golden wings were around me- a wall of comfort and strength. I pulled back to look at his bright, blue eyes. "Why are you here?" He smiled but it evaporated when the king spoke from behind me. "I could ask the same thing." Naruto glared at the dark haired man in the doorway. "I came to take her back with me since you kidnapped her!" His dark eyes never wavered from Naruto's angry blue ones as a smirk crossed his face. "She came willingly and was then given to me."

I sighed- redirecting Naruto's gaze to me. "I can't go with you anyway. I have no wings." He stared in shock. "You're a…**Fallen**?" I nodded at him. "Come pet." I glanced over my shoulder to see he had his hand outstretched towards me- I ignored it for now. Naruto started yelling before I could explain my situation. "You made her loose her wings?" I sighed angrily as they began to argue- Naruto yelling, the king stating obscure facts that made my stay with him sound far more intimate than it had actually been/gotten.

I slipped away from them- I didn't think that I would be able to question Kyuubi so soon. I must just be lucky today. Please note my sarcasm. Kyuubi noticed me and met me halfway in his humanoid form- his _extremely_ attractive humanoid form. He stared at me intently before springing random information on me. "When you decide to leave this place with your friend, come to me. I will send you wherever you wish to go." I blinked, stunned by this. "Sakura will happy to hear that…thank you." He nodded and I quickly scampered back to the castle- he seemed to understand my sense of urgency.

The king pulled me back into his arms as soon as I was close enough to grab while Naruto glared at him. I merely smiled- happy within the circle of my king's arms. I froze in shock- _**my**_ king! Where did _**that**_ come from? I then frowned, realizing how clever he had been about his presence around me- extremely clever. He had basically been using 'capture bonding', or the Stockholm Syndrome, against me. All that time in his arms and lap, waking up beside him after the **best** sleep I'd ever gotten- I was becoming irreversibly attached to him, the King of the Dead. I wonder if he knew it would work on me, since I become easily attached to people, places, and things, or not.

Either way- I'm screwed.

00000

Even though I had figured out what he was doing it was too late- I was already attached to the King of the Dead. Curse my personality for allowing me to become easily attached to people/things! I glanced down at the present he had just bestowed upon me. It was a ring- a ruby set in silver. It was beautiful, catching any kind of light as I wandered around the large castle. Every servant and noble could now recognize me on sight, and if they couldn't, I showed them the ring. No one messed with me, in fact they avoided me, but that was fine with me- I was exploring the castle, not examining the servants.

Two days past either in that fashion or in the king's presence- he reminded me that we had four days left. Apparently on our first day I was unconscious in his bed and Sakura had tried to run away- on foot. **Three** times. Well, it explained the ugly bruises on her arms. Surprisingly, even though I went just about **everywhere** in the castle, I never ran into either her or Lord Death. I really need to find out what they're actual names are- maybe my king would tell me…

00000

It was now Day Four. My king had left me alone in the dining rooms I wandered back to his bedroom- still tired. I was always tired now. I wandered back in to see him glaring out the window. I approached cautiously- I had never seen him angry, I didn't know how violently he may react. He turned to me quickly, **very** quickly, to rest his furious red eyes on mine. I stopped- since when where his eyes _ever_ red?

Suddenly his hand was around my throat, pushing me back, **slamming** me against the wall. My vision flashed white as my head came in contact with the stone wall behind me and I gasped in pain. "What did Kyuubi tell you?" I gasped for breath- he was squeezing my neck too hard. "I…can't…breathe!" His grip loosened in response and I gasped for breath for a few seconds. I raised my head to answer him but another pair of red eyes caught mine first. Red eyes with slit pupils.

I saw myself- standing tall in a long golden-green dress. My eyes were glowing bright white and my hair hovered around me. Large white-tipped black wings were spread behind me. As soon as the picture appeared, it vanished. "He showed me my wings." I turned back to his gaze with a smile. "He showed me my wings." He frowned darkly. "Do not lie to me- he told you how to escape." I nodded. "Yes, but he also showed me my wings." He released me and stepped back, I couldn't read the emotion's that flickered over his face. "Go." I stared at him in confusion. "Get out!"

I glanced over at the door then back at him and the unnamed emotion lurking in his gaze- I ran. I focused on Sakura's aura and found her surprisingly quickly- how was I unable to find her before? Oh yeah, I didn't really want to. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "I know how to escape!" That was the only thing I needed to say. We left the castle headed straight for the gates- and the gatekeepers.

Kyuubi met us and curled one of his tails, he uncurled it to reveal a portal leading to Sakura's front door."No time will have passed once you enter." Sakura beamed at him. "Thank you!" I pushed her through it since she seemed to want to gape at it for hours and she vanished from the underworld. Kyuubi's red eyes never left me. "Aren't you going to join her little angel?"

I glanced down at my pretty ring and stared for a minute. "…no." I could hear the frown in his voice. "I will not be allowed to open another portal for you." I nodded. "That's ok- I belong here, not on Earth." I turned to walk back to the castle slowly- slapping myself mentally. '_I belong here_- geez, how much more emotional and sentimental can I get! Oh kami, I'm turning into…well…actually, I've been like this…GAH!'

I reentered the castle and slowly made me way to back to the bedroom I'd been sleeping in for the past couple of days. He was slumped over on the bed- elbows on knees, hands holding his head. I stopped once I was right in front of him and rested my hand on his shoulder. He barely raised his head but jerked it up once he recognized it was me. I was then pulled onto his lap for a kiss.

"You stayed." I smiled and tightened my grip around his neck. "Of course, I don't belong with humans. Sakura doesn't either anymore. Someone will have to bring her back tomorrow." He raised an eyebrow at me. "She's eaten the food of the underworld- mortal food won't sustain her any longer." He smirked. "You seem to understand a lot of things about my kingdom." I smirked back. "I had already seen Earth- the underworld was far more interesting."

I spent the rest of the day dozing in his lap- unfortunately he kept waking me up with kisses. I'm embarrassed to admit that sometimes I was faking- I'm pretty sure he knew I was as well. I really just wanted to sleep but he wouldn't let me until it was dark- even then I received random kisses. I think he might have been 'punishing' me for letting him think I was leaving- who knows?

_**Sleep **_

I woke to the now familiar red sky to find myself draped over my king's side- I never realized that I cuddled in my sleep. It's a marvelous position to be caught in at morning. Not. He tightened his arms around my waist when I tried to move away. He opened his eyes and pinned me with a look. "Stop moving." I sighed loudly but complied…for the moment. I couldn't sit, or lay, still for long.

As soon as I started squirming again he rolled over and pinned me with his weight. I froze- complete deer-in-headlights moment. "My brother has gone to fetch your friend." I blinked- out of everything I was prepared to hear, that was **not** it, at **all**. "Already?" He seemed amused by that. "You slept late." I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean 'we'? And it's your fault anyway." He smirked. "I've been awake for the last hour.' I let my face fall blank. "And you let me continue sleeping?" I beamed. "That's so sweet of you!" I then tried to crush his ribs with a hug- it didn't work thankfully.

I opened my mouth to say something else ridiculous but he stopped me with a kiss. Whoever came up with the idea of shutting someone up with a kiss was a genius. I happily wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I felt the rumble in his chest better than I heard it- of course I was distracted by focusing on the kiss so whatever. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end.

"Angel!" I jerked back to stare at Sakura in shock. "What?" She gave me a look that said 'it-should-be-obvious'. I sent her one back that said 'should-be-but-isn't'. Oh, did she mean kissing him? He had started it all- it's not my fault he's a great kisser. I was about to say just that, minus the very last part, when he began to run his lips over my throat- making me pink in the process. I think I might have squeaked as well. I turned to him to push him away from my throat but he went right back to my mouth- I wasn't escaping any time soon. When he finally allowed me to breathe again she was gone. He didn't stop though- I was happy to continue kissing the demon King of the Dead.

Of course then the random thought that the only one to pay me attention in days was the demon King of the Dead was a bit too much for my still slightly hysterical mind. I had to pull away from him to laugh. Remembering Sakura's stunned facial expression when she saw me kissing a demon didn't help either. He glared at me as tears appeared in my eyes from my laughter.

He pulled away, shifting to his side while I lay helpless with laughter. I rolled to my side to plant a quick kiss on his check. "I'm sorry." I burst into giggles- he must think I've completely lost it. "Her expression was so _priceless_!" I curled up against his chest while I tried to catch my breath. He ran a hand through my hair and I relaxed.

"Be my Queen." All giggles stopped. "What? Where did **that** come from?" He still looked completely serious. "Answer me pet." I continued to stare at him in shock. "You can't just spring that on a girl like that!" "I would've asked earlier but you started laughing." I was a little pink. "…oh." I probably would've said yes immediately if he had asked during that- I think he knew that as well.

He pulled my ruby ring off my right ring finger and moved it to my left. He planted a kiss on my mouth. "Just say yes." I frowned at my left finger. "It feels weird." He growled and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine, yes. There- happy?" 'Why me? I'm just a Fallen and you're a demon King. Why?' He smirked but didn't answer my question.

His possessive grip tightened on my waist- he'd never let me go. It would be easier if I pretended that I loved him- if I pretended that he owned my heart. It was easier to not leave him, the demanding demon King. So I didn't protest or fight him when he ordered me to be his queen- it was easier this way. I rested my head against his cheek- I could pretend to love him if I had to.

But I didn't have to. I smiled- I really did love this demon King whose name I still haven't asked for. A demon King owned my Fallen heart. If I had wings they'd be three-fourths spread out. Silky feathers brushed against the back of my neck. I giggled at the ticklish sensation before pulled back. "What?" I turned to see the wings my king had promised me, the ones Kyuubi had showed me- my beautiful white-tipped black wings.

Tears choked me and made everything blurry. I hugged him tightly. "I have wings again…" I kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He just started to stroke my hip with his thumb, waiting for my emotions to settle. I sat up and flapped and stretched my wings like I had always done after waking. "You must stay to keep them." I nodded, having had suspected that there was a condition to my wings.

Something told me that by stay he meant with him, not just here in the underworld- it was fine with me. I loved him; I had come to depend on him and his presence. It didn't bother me as much as it could have and I didn't mind at all. Except for the fact that I still didn't know his name- I really needed to fix that soon.

Today was a court day- he would probably announce our engagement to all of them today. I wonder how many women would call me a whore or something to that effect? My stomach knotted up with anxiety- none of the mothers of the young women would be pleased. Bring on the assassins. My smug little smirk earned a curious glance from my king.

I decided to wear something actually appropriate for a court day- a dress. It was a simple dark green dress, with a square neckline, princess waist, flowing skirt, and split sleeves with gold embroidery on the hem, neckline, and both sides of the split sleeves. His dark eyes showed approval of the tight bodice and low(er) neckline. He kissed me before we left- **really** kissed me. He definitely approved.

His hand stayed on my hip the entire way to the throne room- everyone noticed as we entered. I heard some low whistles and some sneers- I merely kept a calm look on my face. I stood behind him to the right while he sat on his throne. The women already looked furious and livid. Or was it 'rabid'?

Many of them protested- I had been an Angel, even though I was now I Fallen, and so couldn't be the Queen of the Dead. I smirked when Kyoko's roar silenced them all. "She will be your Queen in a week's time regardless of your useless protests and petty arguments- treat her as such." I inclined my head gratefully in the female kitsune's direction. Kyuubi roared his approval then and I smirked- it seems I win.

Some of the stupider, or more desperate, young women attacked but they were easily disposed of. I was surprised when their souls came to me instead of my king. They hovered around my palm and I glanced at him for a bit of guidance. "Want them." I blinked and glanced back down at the twirling spirits before clutching my hand around them. Information, their knowledge, hopes, and dreams, flooded through me.

I familiarized myself with their memories and knowledge, grimacing when I came across their dreams- which were mostly about my husband-to-be. I narrowed my eyes at the women still alive- daring them to try anything or think about anything like that with **my** king. I sat on the right arm rest and he rested an arm around my waist- resting his hand on the top of my thigh. I smirked- he **was** mine.

Court was always painfully boring and now they expected me to give my opinions and advice. A total drag. I was so happy when it was over and my king led me away- until something occurred to me. "I still don't know your name." He stopped and turned around quickly, forcing me to run into his chest where he held me. "Itachi." I smiled at him. "Anything else pet?" I shook my head. "Not at the moment." He then continued to led me- right to where Sakura and Lord Death were.

Sakura glanced up but soon ducked her head to hide her blush. I was amused- she was more embarrassed to have caught us than we were. Her head snapped back up though with a gasp. "Angel! You have wings again!" I beamed- I wasn't angry any more. "Itachi gave them to me." She blinked at me blankly. I sighed and rolled my eyes before waving my hand towards my fiancé. Her eyes widened and she jumped up, grabbing my hand. "What is this?" I smirked. "My engagement ring."

"I don't believe it." I raised an eyebrow. "Why not? I've been old enough to marry for longer than you've been alive." She held her hands up in a clear message to back off. "Calm down- I never said you weren't. It's just…isn't it a bit…early?" I smiled and laughed. "Not at all." I lowered my voice and leaned closer to her. "To be totally honest I've been searching for a man for awhile. Except for when I was being your 'guardian'. I'm quite pleased with how this whole mess has straightened out." She nodded though she still looked unconvinced. "If you say so." I straightened. "I do." I smirked. "I'm going to be a Queen after all."

My fiancé slid into place behind me and my smirk returned as I turned my gaze to my pink haired friend. Her green eyes widened in horror- she recognized my look. "Oh no…whatever you're thinking- no!" I shrugged, putting on my 'innocent' look. "I was just thinking that you should marry Itachi's brother so we can stay together." Her face turned red and a glance out of the corner of my eye confirmed that he hadn't been expecting that and was a little pink as well.

My smirk widened and I purred. "Perfect."

Sixteen pages. 0_o You all better like this.


End file.
